A significant number of equipment, such as manufacturing equipment, military equipment, etc. may be operating at various sites (e.g., customer sites, mission sites, etc.). One or more equipment may experience an operational problem and an onsite customer/field engineer may work with the problematic equipment to address the issue. The engineer may wish to access data about the equipment, such as equipment manuals, data about processes that run on the equipment, maintenance procedures, spares information, repair information, data about products produced by the equipment, safety information, etc. for troubleshooting purposes. Accurate equipment information is often difficult to find and may lead to greater equipment downtime, incorrectly ordered equipment parts, and inefficient use of the engineer's time due to the lack of a standardized search mechanism and service vocabulary. Customer/field engineers typically spend 20% of their time looking for information because they are unaware of the data sources of the information, searching through multiple data sources, and/or continually manually refining a search to attempt a more focused effort. Often times, customer/field engineers encounter search results of hundreds of pages of documents, which may not be relevant to equipment problem.